SURVIVRE
by Tsukii-ai
Summary: "Je survis pour un être aimé que je cherche à protéger. Et un jour, un ange est venu. Il lui faudra bien du courage car je suis déjà tombé bien bas..." "Je pensais avoir vu toutes les douleurs possibles, et ainsi je sauverais n'importe qui. Mais, j'ai compris qu'il y avait pire. Et je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à le sauver..." MIYAVI x Ruki (the GazettE, TOKYO HIGH BLACK, etc.)


Fan de MIYTAVI ? Vous le trouverez alors dans cette histoire plutôt (même beaucoup en fait...) OOC... Mais c'est pour l'histoire ! Au fur et à mesure, on retrouvera son vrai caractère !

Sinon, je vous laisse découvrir une histoire où le point de vue de Miyavi et Ruki vont s'entrecroiser... Deux façon d'aborder l'histoire !

C'est une histoire assez mais sachez que Ruki tentera de sortir Miyavi de l'horreur qu'il subit. Et ils évolueront !

Merci pour ceux qui liront ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire sur ce que vous en avez pensé s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais savoir si ça vous plaît ou pas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La douleur est toujours là, me brisant de l'intérieur. Brûlant mon corps de l'intérieur, les larmes coulaient de mes yeux sans que je puisse les retenir. Je tremblais, gestes nerveux incessable. Ses mains griffant ma peau pour me tirer vers lui, sa langue rappant mon cou et descendant sur mon torse. Je frissonais, dégoûté, effrayé… Mon corps prit de courbature, m'écarter les jambes m'échappa un gémissement. De mal, de peur. Mais la douleur vint très vite. M'arrachant un cri. Il frappa au plus profond de moi et mon cri se perdit dans ma gorge, la douleur me coupant le souffle. Il frappa du poing sur mon visage puis refrappa un plus profondément. Je brûlais. Mais j'avais tellement honte. Honte de _ça_… Il se retira pour me retourner violemment. Je me cognais le menton sur le sol en bois et il me coinca un bras dans le dos. Il se mit à rire, comme un fou. Riant de ma soumission. Va te faire foutre connard.

Il m'attrapa par la taille et me brisa à nouveau. Mes larmes ne cessaient de couler. Et lui avait l'air de s'amuser… Comme à chaque fois. Il s'amusait. Il riait, il criait d'extase, de plaisir malsain mais réjouissant. Il ne me faisait aucun cadeau. Il se contentait de frapper de toutes ses forces. Et, quand il atteignait le sumum, il me souillait. Encore plus. Toujours plus…

Il se releva. Et, comme il faisait les choses bien, il me donna un coup de pied dans les côtes. Puis, il frappa à nouveau, puis mon ventre, ma bouche, mon nez. Et il me laissa là. J'avais le regard flou. Je me sentais dériver. Et pourtant… Je n'avais pas fini.

Un sourire m'apparut. Je sentis un poid sur moi et on attrapa mon sexe. De douce caresse me furent donner. Avec gentillesse, délicatesse… J'aurais pu y prendre plaisir… J'aurais pu. Si seulement ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre… Je ne ressentais que le dégoût. Le sourire disparut et je me ressus une claque. On me menaçait. « Durçit ou je te frappe ». Je préfère encore qu'elle me frappe. Je préfère ça à… Elle me frappe encore. Je ne ressens rien. Et elle continue, elle me claque, elle m'enfonce son genou dans le ventre. Mais elle n'a pas la même force que _lui_. Je ne ressens rien. Elle finit par frapper des poings sur mon torse. Et elle me laisse. Comme toujours. Elle me laisse. Elle m'a toujours laissée. Elle nous a toujours laissé.

J'aurais aimé avoir une vie normale. Une famille unie… Des parents présents et attentionnée. Qui te regardent comme si tu étais la perle rare, l'unique chose importante dans leur vie…

Je ne sais pas ce que veut dire « maman » ni « papa ». D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai prononcé qu'une seule fois dans ma vie. Quand j'ai commencé à parler. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps.

Je ne supporte même pas de les considérer ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois comme un père ou une mère.

_Jamais_.

**TORTURE**

Frottant mes mains l'une contre l'autre dans un geste rapide, je soufflais dessus en espérant me réchauffer un peu. On approchait de l'hiver et les températures avaient très rapidement chuttée. J'avais horriblement froid. Mettant ma capuche sur ma tête, par-dessus ma casquette, je sortais. Il faut dire que j'étais guère bien habillé. Je n'avais plus de pull ni de gilet et il ne me restait que ma veste sans manche et à capuche. Les gens qui passaient me regardaient étrangement, pensant surement comme moi : quelle fou de se promener si peu habillé avec un temps pareil. Je m'avançais dans la rue. Ici, c'était les quartiers un peu pourri de la ville – il en faut bien – mais du côté ouest. Le côté des mafieux en quelque sorte. Sinon, il y avait l'est, ce côté aussi était pauvre mais plus pour les pauvres qui n'y pouvait pas grand chose, un boulot qui paye pas beaucoup, le chômage… De mon côté, c'étaie les drogués, les ploucs qui travaillaient au noir. Enfin, pour le savoir, il faut y vivre. Sinon, c'est des chômeurs. Rien de plus. Mon cul ouais !

J'entrais dans une petite supérette. Je filais vers les bières et pris un pac puis allais du côté des pizzas… Je jetais un coup d'œil sur les sandwichs mais en voyant le pris, je pris vite une bonne vieille pizza traditionnel et filais à la caisse. Je payais avec le peu d'argent que j'avais et sortais à nouveau dans le froid. Le vent me glaça et je me mis à avancer d'un pas plus rapide. J'arrivais non loin de mon immeuble et contournais au passage le cadavre d'un chien… Je n'osais même pas le regarder quand je compris que la tête n'était plus au bon endroit. Ça arrive souvent ce genre d'atrocité. Les gens s'amusent. Ça les éclate d'éclater un chien. Des fous.

J'arrivais devant la porte de mon immeuble. Je tentais de l'ouvrir mais elle restait bloquée. Foutant mon pied, elle s'ouvrit vivement et grinça comme je sais pas quoi, manquant de s'écrouler. Quelle todit. Je montais ensuite les marches quatres à quatres et entrais dans ce qui me servait de foyer. Je voyais alors cette femme avachit devant la télé, une seruingue près de son bras, un sourire niais coller au visage et sa main enfoncée dans son… Eurk.

Je détournais les yeux, dégoûté et mis vite ma pizza dans le micro-onde. Je sortais une bière et alla dans ma chambre. J'ouvrais mon placard et retirais une plaque du sol. Je rangeais mes bières dedans et referlais. Seul chose que je peux conserver à peu près au frais – de toute façon, j'ai pas le chauffade dans cette baraque – et que je peux cacher sans que l'autre essaye de me les prendre, il se les achète lui même, je peux compter sur lui. Bref.

Je revins à ma pizza et ouvris ma cannette. Je pris une gorgée puis sortis la pizza et retournais vite fait dans ma chambre. Je m'enfermais en plaçant mon bureau devant la porte. Puis, j'enroulais ma couverture sur mes épaules et sortais mes cahiers. Je grignotais un peu ma pizza et commençais mes leçons.

C'est quand j'entendis la porte claqué que je me rendis compte que le jour avait bien baissé. J'allumais ma petite lampe de poche – seul lumière de ma chambre – et tentais de reprendre mes devoirs. En vain.

Les hurlements commencèrent. Comme tous les soirs. Il revenait bourré et d'une humeur massacrante. Et il la voyait sur le canapé, glandant comme chaque jour. Et il la frappait. Il finnissait par lui faire l'amour de façon toride et bestiale, mais elle aimait ça. Et il finissait par le faire toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit, se mélangeant dans des mots d'amour du genre « Oh oui pétasse » ou « Baise plus putain » ou encore « Sale pute, t'es qu'une putain de bonne pute »… Des paroles qui m'éblouissaient par son vocabulaire profond. Bref.

Je finis par laisser tomber le reste des devoirs – de toute façon, c'est de l'anglais, et je me démerde plutôt bien en anglais. Je fermais les cahiers, sortais une autre canette et mettais mes écouteurs. Seul petit plaisir que j'avais pu me faire, un jour, en volant des sous dans la veste à l'autre. Je restais ainsi près de trois heures, les bruit commençaient à s'éteindre et je finis par m'endormir. Le matin, je me réveillais avec mon portable qui sonna. C'est la seule chose qu'on m'ait offerte de toute ma vie même si c'était un vieux clapet avec juste réveil, heure et même pas de photo. Ce qui me suffisait largement en fait.

Je m'habillais en vitesse et finis de ranger soigneusement mes affaires dans leur cachette respective. Puis, je filais comme une flèche en dehors de l'appartement sans apercevoir l'autre. Je marchais alors dans les rues mal éclairés par un soleil camouflé derrière de grosse perturbation. J'arrivais ainsi au lycée sans croiser personne et partais dans les douches des vestiaires en me l'avant très rapidement. Je m'habillais très vite et filais ensuite par le portail de derrière. Je revenais ainsi discrètement par la même rue sans que personne ne m'ait vu. Mon petit manège n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été découvert. Je mettais mes écouteurs et ma capuche, puis j'enfonçais mes mains dans mes poches avant de revenir tranquillement vers le petit portail du lycée. Puis, je me postais contre le mur et sortit une clope. Je me réservait trois clopes par semaine et allait sinon tirer plusieurs tafs chez mes potes du quartier Est. Aujourd'hui, je pouvais fumer. Je l'allumais puis inspirait un coup. Je fermais les yeux pour me détendre un peu de tout ce stress emmagasiné. Je rouvris les yeux et commença alors à voir les autres lycéens arriver.

Quand ceux-ci me voyaient, ils s'écartaient. Ils m'ont toujours évité. Soit parce qu'ils ont peur, soit parce qu'ils ne m'aiment pas, soit parce qu'ils m'ignorent tout simplement. D'autres ne sont rien de tout ça, juste associal et indifférent. Ils n'ont rarement que très peu d'amis ceux là, parce qu'ils ne cherchent pas à connaître les autres.

Un gars manqua de me butter. Mais un de ses potes l'avaient vite attraper pour qu'il m'évite et avait fait un signe de la tête pour montrer qui il avait failli cogner. En me voyant, l'autre s'écarta vivement et ils s'en allèrent presque en s'enfuyant. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Tout ça m'exaspérait. Ils avaient peur sans me connaître et croyaient aux rumeurs. C'est peut-être ça qui m'énervait le plus : les rumeurs.

Je tirais à nouveau une taf puis expirait tout mon trouble. Et c'est là que je les vis arriver, les pires chieurs de l'univers.

Leur grosses voitures noires se garèrent devant le lycée tandis que les quatre têtes qui m'étaient bien connu sortait une par une. Le premier était bien celui qui me sortait le plus par dessus les yeux. Son fichu bandeau sur le nez qui lui avait valu de créer une mode, il portait toujours ses cheveux monté en crête trop artificielle. C'était Reita Suzuki, fils du chef de la police et frère du commandant de la gendarmerie. Mais, malgré son poste, il n'était pas tellement en règle. Son uniforme n'était jamais dans les formes : chemise entre ouverte, pantalon légèrement taille basse, basket plutôt que chaussure de forme... Bref. Mais je ne dirais pas grand chose là dessus, moi même étant peu à cheval sur cette règle de l'uniforme. Il est cependant celui qui me déteste le plus. Je ne lui ais jamais vraiment fait quelque chose mais il m'a souvent gentiment dit que : "Ta tête me revient pas". Charmant garçon à part ça...

Le deuxième à sortir de la même voiture était Uruha ..., apparemment meilleure amie de Reita. Il était du genre assez discret et timide mais en réalité était un sacrément bon dragueur. Plutôt mignon avec ses cheveux presque roux et assez long, les filles craquaient littéralement pour son petit sourire intimidé mais souvent (...). Il s'habillait par contre dans les formes, ayant un père chef d'une entreprise de conception de portable, il devait garder des apparences parfaites. Je ne le détestais pas vraiment en fait. Je ne savais en aucun cas s'il pensait la même chose. Il était d'une indifférence totale envers moi ce qui m'allait à merveille.

Le premier à sortir de l'autre voiture fut Kai ... . Ce gars est assez spéciale, surtout envers moi en fait. Il est du genre hyper sociale, toujours souriant et on pourrait presque le voir comme un petit soumis face aux autres. Il est apparemment d'une gentillesse hors du commun. Mais en réalité, il est loin de se laisser marcher sur les pieds si facilement et, croyez moi, quand il est méchant, il l'est, et il peut faire peur (Il a presque failli pour moi, j'ai toujours plus été intimidé par lui. Je crois qu'il le sait d'ailleurs car ça a encore plus énervé Reita envers moi...). Bref. Kai est le fils du clan ..., clan qui travail dans les affaires spéciales de la police dans tout ce qui concerne drogue et trafic en tout genre. Pas un fils d'une famille banal on va dire.

Le dernier à sortir de la bagnole fut Aoi Yutaka. Ce gars là est comme qui dirait un mec agaçant. Quand on le regarde, il est énervant. Il a toujours un putain de sourire fier accroché aux lèvres et les filles aiment ça. Certes, c'est le fils de la famille très réputé dans le monde du business vestimentaire, mais qu'est ce qu'il peut se la ramener quand même. Il est vrai qu'il est mignon. Il est vrai aussi qu'il est bien foutu et bourré de fric. Qu'il est plutôt intelligent... Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit hein, j'y crois pas forcément. N'empêche que ça ne l'oblige pas à se montrer vaseux envers tout les "moins que rien" comme il les appelle. Je le supporte presque moins que Reita. Parce que lui il sourit toujours même quand il me cherche... Mais surtout avec un regard supérieur et prétentieux qui peut en énerver plus d'un. Un quarto de mec friqué comme il n'y a pas qui peut pourrir la vie de quelqu'un dans un lycée... La vie de quelqu'un comme moi, par exemple.

Je tirais à nouveau sur ma clope. Les deux bagnoles s'en allèrent provoquant ensuite un attroupement autour des "stars". Je soupirais, blasé, et détournait le regard. Bizarrement, depuis quelques heures maintenant, j'avais comme une impression d'avoir envie de vomir. Très désagréable en fait. Je tirais à nouveau et serrais légèrement les dents, déglutissant. Un mauvais goût montait depuis ma gorge me rendant mal, nauséeux. Et j'avais horreur de ça... Ça me rappelait trop _ces_ moments...

je vis soudain une ombre et je me poussais d'un pas sur le côté pour éviter le poing de Reita. Pourquoi me cherche-t-il encore !

" Petit con ! Arrêté de fumer devant le lycée, c'est pas des manières pour un lycée comme le notre !"

Je lui lançais un regard complètement indifférent et repris une taf. C'est le seul plaisir que j'ai, il va pas me le prendre.

"Oi ! Tu m'écoutes putain ! Gueula le blondinet en essayant de me chopper la clope". Je m'écartais vivement et me retournais pour faire face aux quatre con devant moi. Kai avait encore cette face assez effrayante mais, bizarrement, aujourd'hui... Il n'arrivait même pas à m'intimidé. Même Aoi ne réussit pas à tellement à m'agacer avec son sourire. Même Uruha essayait de m'observer avec pitié. Mais, étrangement, aujourd'hui, j'étaie d'un calme impressionnant. Et mon malaise paraissait s'empirer. Je tirai une autre taf en ignorant bellement ces cons. Ça ne plut pas à ce con de bander. Il essaya à nouveau de me choper mais je l'évitais encore. Aoi commença alors lui aussi à perdre patience.

"Tint tes vraiment un petit con sérieux ! Arrête de jouer ton rebelle et éteins cette clope ! T'as pas le droit de fumer bordel !".

Mais je ne les écoutais plus. Je restais figé, scotcher sur image d'horreur tout juste apparue. Ke ne cherchais plus à les entendre. Trop préoccupé par _autre chose._ Tch ! Je l'observais et lui aussi. Ma clope était dans ma main mais je n'y touchais plus. Car il était là, en face de moi, son regard figé dans le mien... J'étaie terrorisé. Je savais que je ne le montrais, mon visage toujours aussi impassible, mon comportement banale. Mais j'étaie effrayé. Son regard glissait sur mon corps, je savais qu'il le connaissait par Coeur et il finis par sourire. Je tremblais, imperceptiblement. Je ne supportais pas ce sourire. Je n'avais pas peur de grand chose. Mais d'une seule personne en fait. De _lui_.

Ma cigarette me brûla les doigts et des picotements désagréables me rappelèrent que le feu n'était pas éteint. Mais, au lieu de la jeter, je l'écrasais dans ma main. Les cendres encore fumante brûlèrent ma peau mais la légère douleur me permis de me réveiller un peu plus de cette peur. J'Entendis un souffle dégoûté derrière moi, et la voix de Kai retentit : "T'es taré mec, limite je pourrais avoir peur de ton indifférence".

Il me prenait pour un fou hein... S'il savait ce que c'était... La folie. savoir ce que ca faisait de se retrouver face à ça... Face à un vrai fou...

"T'as raison, dis-je d'une voix calme, c'est effrayant un taré".

Je jetais ma clope écrabouillé à terre et me retournais pour le regarder. Il me regardait complètement perdu. Laisse tomber, t'as pas à comprendre ce que je dis. Fais comme toujours, ignore mes paroles, ignore moi tout simplement. Je ne demande rien.

Je les laissais en plan et rentrais dans le lycée. Ma main me piquait et le mal qui montait en moi n'arrangeait rien. J'avais mal au ventre... Il n'y a pas trente six solution. J'avais mangé une pizza périmé. Ou la bière était mauvaise. Dans tous les cas... Je préparais une intoxication alimentaire... Fantastique. J'arrivais à ma classe et comme d'habitude, les gens de ma classe baissèrent d'un ton comme effrayé. Ça changera pas. Je m'installais au fond, horriblement mal, et enfouis ma tête dans mes bras. Mon corps paraissait me brûler de l'intérieur, je serrais très fort les dents et ainsi caché, j'en profitais pour laisser mon visage se crisper de douleur. Garder un calme apparent n'était pas chose facile et avait demandé beaucoup d'entraînement. J'entendais des chuchotements retentirent à nouveau. Mais je ne cherchais pas à écouter. Je me concentrais sur ma respiration en essayant de calmer la douleur. Je tentais mais elle ne faisait que s'accroître. Je ne tiendrais pas comme ça. Unevoix retentit, celle du prof. Je ne relevais pas la tête pour autant. De toute façon, il a compris qu'il ne pourrait m'obliger à rester éveillé à ses cours. Je finis par entendre une voix grave s'élever. Une voix profonde, timide. Une voix inconnu d'ailleurs qui me fit juste un peu lever le nez.

c'est là que je le vis pour la première, mon ange tombé du ciel.

Un petit blondinet était debout, face au tableau. Un blondinet aux yeux bleus magnifique, avec une bouille adorable. C'était la première fois que je voyais un gars aussi beau. Et j'en fus tout chamboulé que je restais figé, le nez posé sur mon bras, laissant juste apercevoir à peine mes yeux à cause de ma frange un peu trop longue. Je ne sentis même plus mes douleurs tant la vision que j'avais devant moi était enchanteresse. Serait-ce une facette du paradis? Tch ! Je divague. Après tout, un ange pareil, on en croise pas à tout les coins de rue.

"Tu peux t'installer là, dit le professeur, devant, ça te va ?".

Le petit ange hocha la tête. Et, pour la première fois de l'année, je regrettais de ne pas avoir écouter. Je me contenterais de l'appeler petit ange, hein !

Et petit, ça lui va bien, parce qu'il est franchement pas grand. Je le regardais un peu mais soudain, je croisais son regard. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais je restais quelque peu troublé. Pourquoi avait-il été étonné ? Ke fronçais un peu les sourcils quand mon ventre me rappela à l'ordre. Jenfouissais à nouveau la tête dans bras et serrais les dents. Que j'ai mal...

Le cours commençait et je restais ainsi un moment. Ma douleur ne faisait qu'empirer et des crampes arrivaient. Jusque là, j'avais pu faire croire que je dormais. Mais là, ça va être intenable. Surtout qu'on a deux heures avec ce prof. Au bout d'une heure à endurer, je finis par décider de partir. Je le levais soudainement faisant sursauter le professeur et les élèves qui se tournèrent. Je mis mon sac sur le dos et partais d'un pas légèrement rapide vers la sortie. Le professeur eut tout juste le temps de me demander : "Où allez vous !" que je sortais déjà. Quand j'eus refermé la porte, je me mis à courir le plus vite possible, tentant de soulager un peu mon ballonnement dû à la douleur. Mais ce n'était franchement pas efficace. Je finis par arriver en trombe dans les toilettes. Par chance, j'étaie seul. Je rentrais dans une cabine et vomis d'un coup. J'ai horreur de ça.

Je restais ainsi penché sur la cuvette je ne sais combien de temps. Mais j'avais mal et les larmes coulèrent sans que je puisse les retenir. Dégoûté, je finis par ne plus rien à avoir à régurgiter et je me laissais tomber au sol, contre le mur. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer tellement j'avais mal.

J'eus à nouveau une crampe ce qui me valu de me plier en deux en serrant fortement les yeux et les dents. Crispant mes mains sur ma veste, j'avais l'impression de vivre une douleur presque pire que ma première fois assez tumultueuse. Ça me rappela des souvenirs désagréables que je tentais d'oublier. Je ne dois pas y penser bon sang ! Ça ne ferait qu'empirer ma douleur ! Je me pliais encore à cause de ma crampe.

"Tu vas bien ?".

Je sursautais violemment en m'écartant sur le côté et me prit le coin de la cuvette derrière la tête assez durement. Je restais alors un peu sonné et commença à regarder qui m'avait parlé. Le petit ange...

"Oh ça va ? S'écria-t-il en m'ayant vu me prendre le coin des chiottes. Tu t'es pas fait mal ?".

Question idiote sérieux... Je crois que ça s'est rien à côté de l'autre douleur qui me mitraille. Une crampe revint et je gémis soudain en me pliant en deux. Merde ! J'ai mal !

"Hé, ça va ? Tu as vraiment mal là, tu dois aller à l'infirmerie!

- Cas-se... Toi, grommelais-je entre mes dents, mes douleurs faisant vraiment mal.

- Mais ...!

- Dégage putain ! Hurlais-je, pas besoin, terminais-je en serrant les dents".

Il ne dit plus rien. Je tentais de me lever et y réussit avec grande peine. Une fois debout, je passais à coté du petit ange - muet désormais - et alla au lavabo. Je rinçais ma bouche et mon visage avant de regarder à travers les miroir. Il m'observait...un étrange regard imprimé dans les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il... De la peine ? Envers quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas ?

"J't'ai dit de dégager non, grognais-je.

- Mais tu as l'air d'avoir vraiment mal, je peux pas te laisser comme ça...

- Ignore moi.

- Hein ? S'écria-t-il surpris.

- Fait comme tout le monde : ignore moi. Ne me regarde pas. Fait comme si je n'existais pas. Tu t'en porteras mieux.

- Pourquoi ?".

D'habitude, on m'ignore instinctivement. Je ne demande rien. Tout le monde agit comme ça avec moi. Les rares personnes à ne pas l'avoir fait sont mes amis de l'Est et eux deux. Mais pourquoi lui n'agit pas comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il me voit dans cet état de faiblesse ? Je ne montre jamais mes faiblesses, encore moins ma douleur. Alors, pourquoi lui ?

"Cherche pas. Dégage.

- Je-

- Évites moi. Je te le redirais pas".

Et je sortais en claquant la porte. Pourquoi est-il venu si soudainement ? Au moment où il ne devait surtout pas me voir ? Et pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas ignoré comme tous les autres ? Je me souvenais de son étonnement. Mais je ne le comprenais toujours pas. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui qui vienne dans cet endroit, comme par hasard ? M'aurait-il suivit ? Mais pourquoi ?

Arg ! Je me pose trop de question. Je finis par sortir du lycée. Pas besoin de rester en cours dans un état pareil. Je marchais donc comme je pouvais jusqu'au seul endroit où j'étaie en sécurité. Je toquais à la porte du petit magasin de guitare dans une rue en face du parc. On m'ouvrit vite.

"Miyavi ! S'écria Makoto".

C'était le gérant du magasin mais aussi la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance. Je m'accrochais au bord de la porte en me tordant en deux. Makoto m'attrapa par le bras et m'aida à entrer. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à l'étage et m'installa sur son canapé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je crois... Que j'ai pas très bien mangé... Réussis-je à souffler.

- Miyavi... Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu...

-Je ne veux pas dépendre que de toi...

- Miyavi...".

Je lui souris doucement en me crispant. Il me dit d'attendre et je me laissais enfin aller. Je soufflais doucement et fermais les yeux en essayant de penser à autres chose. Imperceptiblement, l'image du petit ange m'apparut, me faisant revenir à toutes mes questions. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi il était soudainement apparu devant moi. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu l'amener jusqu'au toilette, comme par hasard quand j'y étais. Alors qu'il vient juste d'arriver en plus de ça et qu'on était en plein cours.

Peut-être qu'il avait juste besoin d'y aller ?

Je vis Makoto revenir. Il m'apporta une bouillote qu'il m'obligea à mettre sur mon ventre en m'allongeant sur le canapé. Il me donna quelques médicaments pour calmer la douleur puis plaça une cuvette à côté du canapé tout en me mettant une serviette mouillée à l'eau chaude sur le front. Je me laissais faire mais chuchota : "Tu t'occupes de moi...

- C'est normal.

- Pas vraiment...

- Personne ne le fait sinon".

Je me tut. C'était vrai...

"Ca te dérange? Demanda-t-il après un moment.

- Non, j'aime bien.

- Toi vraiment, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas vivre chez moi ? Qui ça dérangerait hein ?

- On en a déjà parlé. C'est impossible".

Un silence s'installa, seulement troublé par ma respiration sifflante.

"Dors Miyavi. Sakito fera un mot pour toi.

- T'es trop gentil.

- Allez, dors mon garçon. T'en a besoin. Quand tu iras mieux, je te deposerais au lycée.

- Thank You".

Je fermais les yeux. Sakito était la soeur de Makoto et elle était infirmière. Elle a toujours eu la gentillesse de me faire des mots quand ça allait vraiment pas bien. Le directeur ne m'a jamais convoqué grâce à ça. Heureusement, j'ai déjà réussi à entrer dans ce lycée grâce à Makoto, j'vais pas me faire virer pour des conneries.

J'ai fini par m'endormir. D'ailleurs, je n'ai fait que de me réveiller et me rendomir pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Je voyais de temps en temps Makoto me veiller et me dire de me rendormir. Je ne tentais même pas de rester éveillé, trop soulagé d'être en sécurité.

Quand je me suis réveillé, je sentais une bonne odeur qui me creusa le ventre. Je m'assis sur le canapé et vis alors Makoto passer sa tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte.

"Yo, dis-je d'une voix endormie.

- Miyavi ! S'écria-t-il joyeusement. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Affamé!

- Tu m'étonnes, tu es resté endormie trois jours !

- Quoi !".

Ah quand même!

"C'est quand même une intoxication alimentaire mon gars ! Allez viens manger quelque chose de bon !".

Je souris. J'allais me lever quand je vis que ma main avait été soigneusement bandée. Il avait donc vu la marque... Mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Et il n'en pensait pas moins. Franchement, il comptait beaucoup pour moi cet homme. Une famille presque. Je finis par me lever et le rejoignis dans la cuisine. En voyant les nombreux plats fumants d'où s'échappaient des odeurs exquises, je suis resté figé et n'ai pas osé m'approcher.

Makoto éclata de rire.

« Allez viens bonhomme ! Approche ! Les plats ne vont pas te manger ! ».

Je m'approchais un peu timide et m'assis très mal à l'aise. Makoto plaça devant moi un bol de riz et me passa des baguettes.

« Allez, mange ! C'est délicieux ».

J'ai pris les baguettes et goûta délicatement. Je suis resté con. C'était juste trop bon et j'ai souris comme un idiot. J'ai mangé comme si j'avais été victime de famine depuis des années. Du coup, j'en ai tellement repris et manger que j'ai fait une indigestion et suis resté au lit encore la nuit. Makoto avait bien rit et a dormit à côté de moi. Le lendemain, on me reveilla gentiment. Je souris en voyant Makoto face à moi.

« Allez bonhomme, va prendre ta douche, je t'ai préparé un petit quelque chose pour ce matin et ton repas pour ce midi. S'il te plaît, accepte ».

Dès le réveil, il m'a eu. Je n'ai pas pu refuser. J'ai ainsi pris une douche agréablement chaude. Makoto m'a ainsi donné un bon petit déjeuner et il m'a offert une paire de mitaine qui trainait et un gilet qu'il ne portait plus. Sachant que cela ne lui était plus utile, je n'avais aucune raison de refuser. Encore une fois, il m'a eu. Je le serrais dans mes bras en le remerciant puis sortit et prit la direction du lycée. J'ai pris le mot de Sakito et me dirigea au bureau des surveillants. Quand je suis entré, ils m'ont lancé un regard mauvais. Finalement, j'aurais bien passé ma vie sous les regards et les sourires de bonté de Makoto.

Je posais mon justificatif d'absence sans un mot puis sortit bien vite. J'allais ensuite vers ma classe et croisa Kai. Celui-ci me lança un regard froid qui, sur le coup, me surprit. Je n'ai rien fait. Et quand je n'ai rien fait, il m'ignore… Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça…

Je l'ignorais à mon tour. J'entrais alors dans ma classe et vis deux emmerdeurs dès le premier pas fait dans la salle. Que foutaient ce crêté et ce prétentieux de service dans ma classe…

Je faisais comme si leur présence était insignifiante et allais m'asseoir à ma place, non sans avoir senti un regard lourd de reproche envers les deux autres. J'ai sortis mes affaires tranquillement quand j'ai senti une présence à mon côté. J'ai levé les yeux. Je suis tombé sur lui.

« Tu vas mieux ? ».

J'ai à peine entendu sa question. Trop fixé sur ce regard bleu enchanteur. Sur le coup, je suis resté figé. Pourquoi il vient me parler lui ! Et il est sacrément mignon en plus ! J'ai senti le regard lourd de toute la classe sur moi mais surtout d'eux deux. Le silence s'était fait.

J'ai regardé ce petit ange droit dans les yeux. J'ai alors détourné les yeux et continua de sortir mes affaires en l'ignorant bellement. On frappa sur une table et je levais les yeux.

« Tu pourrais être un minimum poli, clama Reita d'une voix froide et calme mais où perçait la colère. Il te pose une question, tu pourrais faire un effort et lui répondre au lieu de l'ignorer.

- Je lui ai déjà dit de ne pas venir me voir, s'il est assez con pour ne pas le comprendre, c'est son problème. J'ai pas à lui répondre ».

Du coup, je crois que je l'ai énervé encore plus. Il est devenu rouge de colère. Pourquoi est-il si fâché ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont contre moi hein ? C'est peut-être parce que c'est leur pote. J'ai tourné les yeux et je l'ai regardé. Il n'avait pas baissé les yeux. Il n'était pas en colère. Pas vexé, pas triste, pas intimidé, pas indifférent… Non, au contraire. Il cherchait mon attention, mais surtout, il avait dans son regard une lueur qui fit battre mon cœur pour je ne sais quelles raisons. Il avait un regard brûlant. Et il attendait une réponse.

Du coup, je crois que je suis resté muet en le regardant et lui aussi. Il m'a dévisagé et j'ai tenu son regard. Sur l'instant, il n'avait rien d'un garçon timide et fragile comme je l'avais cru au premier abord. Au bout d'un moment, il a paru surpris et s'est vite retourné pour partir s'asseoir sur une chaise. Je suis resté complètement figé, le regard fixé sur lui. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lever un sourcil complètement étonné.

J'ai alors entendu un sifflement et je reconnus la voix d'Aoi qui dit : « Alors ce mec peut avoir des expressions finalement ! Ruki, t'es doué, parce qu'il faut s'accrocher pour avoir des sentimentssur lui ».

J'ai eu un instant de pause. Et soudain, j'ai compris que le petit ange s'appelait Ruki. Et là, je ne me suis focalisé que là-dessus. Je l'ai vu me regarder à nouveau mais il détourna les yeux. Je me suis alors tourné vers Aoi et s'en réfléchir je lui ai demandé : « C'est quoi son problème ? ».

Il m'a regardé avec des gros yeux. Bon, j'avoue, je ne lui pose jamais de question. Certes. Mais bon, c'est qu'un détail. Il a haussé un sourcil et a dit : « T'as qu'à lui demander ?

- Il a l'air muet ton copain. Sauf si t'es pareille que lui.

- Mec, commence pas à me chercher, me lança-t-il froidement avec un sourire plus froid ».

J'ai soutenu son regard et la tension s'est faite plus forte. Mais une voix brisa le silence. Sa voix. Unique, magnifique.

« Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais toujours en vie, Miyavi ».

Je me suis tourné vers lui. Et je l'ai regardé fixement, sans montré ma surprise. Il savait mon nom. Mais ce qui me dérangea le plus fut sa remarque. Si j'étais en vie. Personne ne m'avait demandé si j'étais en vie. Personne ne s'en était soucié. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas vraiment en vie. Je ne me sentais pas en vie. Et, dans ses propos, j'avais eu l'impression que c'était dans ce sens qu'il me posait cette question.

Et à son regard, ce n'était plus qu'une impression.

* * *

Premier chapitre END !

Le deuxième chapitre sera mis en ligne bientôt, manque plus qu'une petite relecture pour corriger !

Kisu Mina :)


End file.
